teenwolffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryan Reynolds
Ryan Reynolds 'is an adopted youth born and raised in Beacon Hills, he is the typical jock and the most popular. His heritage was unknown until it was revealed his father was a Hale and was burned in the Hale fire. He was taken away by his birth mother who he never knew, she died by a wolf attack. A really narcisstic person very much, although has much more compassion which is shown. He currently wants the bite from a werewolf but when he find out his mom is Riley Jenson and his dad is kye Murray he return home to become alpha of his own pack. Appearance Ryan Reynolds is described as good-looking, having the features of a Roman statue, with hershey brown eyes, tidy, military cropped brown hair which grew out during his time in middle school and a small scar on the corner of his lip after falling and hitting the stone pavement on his face. He says that he looks nothing like his father, which assumes that he looks more like his mother. He is very tall being one inch taller than Derek Hale, with an athletic build, having muscular and tanned arms. His tattoo has the picture of an eagle with flames and twelve lines, indicating he is distantly european since he was three or four years old. His mother noted that his eyes seemed to hold some deep sadness, much like his father's. After his encounter with Scott Mccall he began dressing less expensively. His looks attract female attention, such as the instances with popular girls from beacon hills high, and the girls from other schools. Some claim, Ryan came out perfect. Personality Ryan is a very serious young man with a moderate sense of humor. He also has a strong sense of honor and justice as shown by his great compassion. He greatly cares for his friends and family willing to risk his life to protect or help them. Though a natural leader, Ryan can be plagued by doubt and criticizes himself whenever he makes an error. There are notable similarities between Ryan and Scott Mccall such as: their strong senses of justice and fairness, their loyalty to their friends, and the fact that they're both natural leaders. Powers & Abilities *'Super Strength - Aiden is far stronger than any Human, Omega Werewolf, Beta Werewolf, that it were to come across. Certain powerful Alphas may be able to stop it. *'Super Speed' - Aiden can move faster than the eye can see, moving like a blur. It is faster than a Werewolf, or Beta some Alphas, but has a rival in a certain Alpha Werewolf. *'Super Agility' - Aiden is far more agile than any Werewolf, Kanima or Alpha and is even more Agile than the weaker of Alphas. *'Healing factor' - Aiden can generate wounds far faster than an ordinary Kanima, unless it is wounded by a Alpha Werewolf, no wounds dealt by another species is fatal. Aiden is also immune to Kanima Venom. *'Enhanced Durability' - Audeb is far more durable than any species to date except the Alpha Werewolf, it can take far more injuries and trauma without being mortally injured. *'Molecular manipulation' - Aiden can change its color like a chameleon, allowing it to become invisible. It can also manipulate the molecular structure of any liquid it excretes or touches with concentration, creating the most brutal poisons or cures for the most incurable diseases, like a rare Kanima it generates poison from its teeth that can cause a Human to painfully become a Kanima. *'Astral-Illusion Projection' - Like the poweful Kanimas, Aiden can project his mental form and appear as an illusion, this method is used when they have a meeting over long distances. *'Compulsion' -Aiden has the ability to dominate human minds and the weak minded of each species, making them do as they wish with no recollection of actually partaking in the event until (in a human's case) they are turned. **'Species Hierarchy' - As the dominant predator of their species and the most capable of leading them, Aiden has the power to command his species how he sees fit, if he commands them to do something they will subconsciously work towards that goal either willingly or not. *'Venomous Claws' - Aiden has extremely venomous claws, unrestrained the true level of the Venom could slip anyone into a Coma, it can effect even a Kanima or Werewolf with varying degrees of effect. On the Powerful Alpha Wolves, like Kellan Richards, it gives it a form of sluggishness but doesn't stop it. The Venom when connected with Kanima skin/fur or impended along the claws, allow the Kanima the capacity to climb and stick to walls. Weaknesses *'Alpha's Power-' Aiden may possibly been bitten by Kellan Richards and therefore could easily be subdued by him by a roar or claws in the neck. *'MistleToe- '''He will paralyze and if it's a lot of mistletoe than he willl die. *'Wolfsbane'''- If someone throws a lot of wolfsbane at him he will be subdued and possibly die depending on amount. Category:Children of the Moon Series Category:Males Category:Male